the eyes in Foxy's loot
by foxiso
Summary: Mangle is a rather curious creature and one he's wondering what is inside Foxy's loot, rated T for precaution and yeah if you see 'Wee Island' it's the translation of my name which means Little Island in Italian


the eyes in Foxy's loot

Mangle was always curious that's why he enjoyed to climb ceilings from ceilings, to have a better detail of what is going on, and what did caught his attention those days was a small treasure chest belonging to Foxy the pirate, many times he saw his older counterpart looking in it and manytimes Mangle asked what was inside to be so captivated about, it must mean that Foxy had hidden something in there, something that only Foxy was enjoying everytime he oppened that box, but what was it? that's what Mangle was excited to discover, what was inside this loot

so Mangle did his job as always warning the nightguard of his coming and of course killing the watchman just after but for tonight no killing, he waited the olders to be out of the storage room, they will try to get the misfortunate soul like the others so Mangle's absent would be unoticed, he crawled inside the olders' room, it was dark and Mangle's visibility was light so he didn't know where he was going until the camera moved and turned on its flashlight, Mangle stopped and stares at it, the camera moved around while Mangle stays frozen in his track he uses his second head to see where the treasure chest was and found it, it was on the floor right under the camera, then the flashlight and the camera turned off so Mangle gets to the box in no time and took it, finaly Foxy's loot was in his hands he couldn't wait to open it so he did thanks for him the camera was turned on and so the flashlight (but the camera could only see Mangle's face and the back of the treasure chest) and what was inside the box was, a pair of blue human eyeballs posed on a red pillow and protected by a plastic top like exposed jewels

then the camera and the light turned off, Mangle was disappointed he was hoping to see something more exciting than that, he then felt himself thrown backward as he hit the wall, it was Foxy who came back in the storage room, maybe the night guard flashed his light on him o cause his system to reboot, Foxy growled as he held his loot close to his chest and closed it, Mangle responded by hissing while getting back on his feetthen he calms down "now temper temper, there is no reason for us to get more mangled up as we already are is there?" asked Mangle sarcasticly in his extreavaguant clownish voice "pff easy fer ye' ta say, I shall make ye walk the plank ta dare openin' Pandora's box ye octopus monkey" answered his older counterpart in his pirate accent as he placed the box away, Mangle rolled his eyes "well whatever, say Foxy why are you keeping those?, they won't last that long, not like ours" he pointed out, Mangle and his curiousity always wanting to know the what of the why but since his loot seems to be no secret anymore Foxy decided to confess " 'Wee Island' that lass who worked thar the last month, she had marvelous blue eyes, sometimes thar be bluish grey and sometimes bluish dark with a glowing turquoise line, and through them I see freedom, I see as far as me eyes can't see, I see the ragin sea, I see the sky at night, and eyes like that shall not be on humans like 'em, so I freed 'em from her body befor' she ended up in a suit, and I took care of 'em as they are me only precious value" answered Foxy "those, they are normal as all human eyeballs, I don't see anything different from the others that are passing through the mask as we stuff people" said Mangle, Foxy giggled before taking back his loot "that be because ye didn't much closer ta it matey" he said as he opened the box near Mangle's only eye so he could have a better look, now Mangle saw what Foxy meant, it was true the eyes changed of shade of blue from the different angles they are exposed, and through them he can see or at least imagined what freedom, what away from this restaurant was like, it is true humans don't deserve eyes like those, Foxy did a really good job by saving them, suddently they were disturbed by the noise of echoing foosteps running toward them

"that must be the lad, let's give him a surprise attack shall we matey ?" grinned the pirate as he put his treasure chest down, "with pleasure" answered Mangle as they both hide in the shadow as the night guard entered the (supposed to be) empty storage room to hide "job or no job I'm not dealing with those things anymore" yelled the guard as he closed the door behind him "they almost killed me" he shouted as he turned on his flashlight and discovered the still opened treasure chest he walked to it "what was that spider fox was looking at earlier?" he said as he picked the box up but drop it as soon as he saw the eyes inside and put a hand on his mouth "argheurk good god" he shouted, it was rather disgusting for him to see human sized eyeballs with the optic nervs still on them exposed like that in a box

in the shadow Foxy and Mangle approached toward him "now" shouted the pirate


End file.
